Warlord's Mark
A favored curse of the Oriathan Marauders during their reaving campaigns, Warlord's Mark is known for swinging the tide of battle. The curse afflicts all foes in the targeted area with a crippling malady, allowing the caster to drain their very life essence with each successful attack. A foe slain while afflicted with Warlord's Mark will return extra essence to the player's flasks and might even grant them an Endurance Charge. Curses all targets in an area. Physical attacks on the cursed targets will leech life and mana, and killing them will result in more flask charges and a chance to gain an endurance charge. __TOC__ Skill Functions and Interactions Grant Endurance Charge Upon Death: In order to gain endurance charges, a player must score the killing blow. Enhanced Flask Charges: The player scoring the killing blow gains 100% additional flask charges for killing that enemy. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = | c5 = | c6 = }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 48 || 30 || 9.0s || || 3% || 1% || 20% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 56 || 34 || 9.1s || 5% || 3% || 1% || 20% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 60 || 36 || 9.2s || 10% || 3% || 1% || 21% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 67 || 38 || 9.3s || 15% || 3% || 1% || 21% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 73 || 42 || 9.4s || 20% || 4% || 1% || 22% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 79 || 44 || 9.5s || 25% || 4% || 2% || 22% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 85 || 48 || 9.6s || 30% || 4% || 2% || 23% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 92 || 50 || 9.7s || 35% || 4% || 2% || 23% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 98 || 54 || 9.8s || 40% || 5% || 2% || 24% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 104 || 56 || 9.9s || 45% || 5% || 2% || 24% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 111 || 60 || 10.0s || 50% || 5% || 2% || 25% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 61 || 10.1s || 55% || 5% || 2% || 25% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 62 || 10.2s || 60% || 6% || 3% || 26% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 64 || 10.3s || 65% || 6% || 3% || 26% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 65 || 10.4s || 70% || 6% || 3% || 27% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 66 || 10.5s || 75% || 6% || 3% || 27% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 67 || 10.6s || 80% || 7% || 3% || 28% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 68 || 10.7s || 85% || 7% || 3% || 28% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 69 || 10.8s || 90% || 7% || 3% || 29% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 70 || 10.9s || 95% || 7% || 3% || 30% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds +1.5% Chance to grant an Endurance charge. Version History | align=center|0.9.5 || * Increased the chance that Warlord's Mark will grant an Endurance Charge. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Warlord's Mark now only grants life leech to physical attack damage. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Warlord's Mark has been added to the game |} Category:Strength skills Category:Curses Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills